The present invention relates to a kiosk that dispenses products using no moving parts. The kiosk can dispense a rental product, and the rental product can be returned via a mail service, or it can be retained for a purchase price. The kiosk comprises a removable cartridge containing the products, and the cartridge can be readily replaced with a new cartridge to replenish the inventory of products in the kiosk.